The General Clinical Research Center at the University of Virginia is supporting various research protocols. Some of these include: cyclic nucleotide metabolism in endocrine dysfunction; role of angiotensin and mineralocorticoids in hypertension; regulation of pituitary hormone secretion including prolactin, gonadotropins, and growth hormone; evaluation of drug therapy in petit mal seizures; evaluation of circulating complexes in systemic lupus erythematosus; the classification and natural course of diabetes mellitus in children.